


Cupido gruñón

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Costumes, Cupid - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Roman Myths
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Ir disfrazado tiene sus altibajos.





	Cupido gruñón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grumpy Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746879) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

—Tú eres quien quiso aparecer como el ángel Gabriel.

—¡El ángel Gabriel! ¡No Cupido! ¡Estoy prácticamente desnudo!

Kirk miró por encima a su Oficial Médico. Aparte de pantalones holgados, él únicamente tenía dos delgadas correas cruzando su pecho para asegurar las esponjosas alas blancas.

—Tú no escuchas que me queje —Jim lo amonestó.

—¡Tú vas cubierto! —McCoy siseó.

—Spock no se está quejando.

McCoy no se contuvo de fijar su mirada sobre el pecho desnudo del Primer Oficial disfrazado como Pan. No se atrevió mirar los pantalones de cuero.

—De hecho —Spock comentó, con la mirada igualmente fija en el doctor—, estoy disfrutando de la vista.

McCoy se sonrojó.


End file.
